A Ninfa da Lua
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Sid Story de Flautista de Gaia. A encarnação de uma Nápeia serva de Ártemis decide de, boa vontade, cuidar do Guerreiro Deus de Benetnash. Porém, sentimentos são despertados, sentimentos que frustam um dos filhos da deusa Afrodite.
1. Chapter 1

Paralela à A Flautista de Gaia

**Paralela à A Flautista de Gaia**

**Disclaimer: Os GD e nem ninguém de Saint Seiya me pertencem, mas eu morro de ciúmes dos meus originais!**

**A Ninfa da Lua**

**Capítulo 1:**

**A Triste Melodia**

A jovem ninfa, sentada nas rochas à beira-mar, tocava uma triste melodia grega em sua flauta em forma de lua minguante, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte, os tons mesclados de laranja, amarelo e vermelho ao longo do céu azul. A visão era privilegiada, afinal, a praia onde estava não era aberta ao público, era como se fosse particular. Apenas os moradores do Santuário de Afrodite tinham acesso.

Quando a noite ia caindo, ninguém se atrevia naquele local. Monique, a Ninfa da Lua, sempre prestava homenagens à Ártemis, sua deusa protetora, quando a Lua começava a surgir no céu até quando a noite caia completamente, todos os dias. Sempre tocando sua flauta. Sempre...

A maré começava a subir, batia nas pedras não muito forte. A água respingava em seu longo vestido cinza-lunar e prateado. Os olhos fechados suavemente deixavam escapar algumas lágrimas solitárias prateadas, rolando suavemente pelo rosto de pele alva, até morrer no pescoço ou nos lábios vermelhos. A triste melodia que tocava no momento era a representação de toda a dor contida no coração da Ninfa. Toda a tristeza acumulada por mais um dia em que cuidava do Guerreiro Deus ferido que ainda não acordara. Doía-lhe vê-lo sofrer em silêncio.

O ar começou a mudar. Ficava mais úmido, e nuvens cinzas e carregadas se formavam no céu. Vinha tempestade. Interrompeu a música e levantou-se. Um vento forte passou e os longos e ondulados cabelos prateados esvoaçaram e debateram-se nervosamente. Os olhos abriram-se e foi ver que eram cinza-lunar, claros, lembrando duas luas. Entre os olhos, na testa, uma marca em forma de lua deitada, com três pontos embaixo e um em cima. Ficava meio coberta pela franja. A tiara vermelha com uma rosa quis escapar-lhe dos cabelos quando o vento ficou mais forte. Deu um salto para o chão, em seguida, uma grande onda bateu na pedra em que outrora estivera.

Começou a caminhar com passos apreçados até o templo de Ártemis que havia no Santuário. Era lá que ela vivia, era lá que Mime repousava enquanto não acordava. Ouviu um trovão e apertou mais o passo. Tinha que chegar logo ao templo, garantir que a Corça Prateada (N/A: Animal muito puro, dado de presente à Ártemis por uma pessoa cujo qual não lembro no momento! n.n''' Hércules teve que capturá-la em um de seus doze trabalhos) não fugisse do templo e se ferisse, ou a ira de Ártemis seria terrível.

Entrou no templo, enquanto que a tempestade começava a cair do lado de fora. Suspirou aliviada, enxugando as lágrimas prateadas que ainda manchavam o rosto. A Corça Prateada apareceu saltitante e tentou driblá-la para fugir do templo, mas Monique usou seu poder de Ninfa e uma grande pedra fechou a entrada do templo. Era muito grande, o teto ficava à cerca de 15 metros do chão. Havia colunas gregas com mulheres vestidas como guerreiras antigas como sustentação, formando um longo corredor até o final do templo, todas em mármore negro. O chão, em Mármore branco, muito polido e brilhante, refletindo todo o local. As paredes, via-se, escritas em grego antigo relatando a história da deusa da Lua e das batalhas que enfrentara ao lado de Afrodite. Era como um santuário dentro de outro santuário. A Corça, ao ver que não conseguiria sair, mudou seu caminho e sumiu por entre as colunas.

Monique começou a seguir pelo corredor de colunas. Ao final, havia uma estátua de uma lua minguante, com Ártemis esculpida sentada na lua, com o arco numa mão e as flechas na aljava (N/A: Ta certo o nome de onde se coloca as flechas?! Se não, me corrijam!), e a mão livre, como se segurasse algo que não estava ali. Colocou a flauta no local, e à frente da estátua, havia um suporte para incenso. Acendeu um com cheiro de lavanda e o deixou queimando. Atrás da estátua da deusa, portas duplas de prata. As abriu e uma escada em caracol de ouro se fez à sua frente. Fechou as portas e subiu às escadas.

A escada terminava do lado oposto ao templo. Dava numa sala branca com papel de parede com as fases da lua. O sofá, cinza-lunar, ficava de frente a uma televisão pequena e não das mais atuais. Havia, também, uma janela fechada com uma cortina de cetim branca. Havia uma porta branca que dava para a cozinha, e um corredor que dava para os quartos e banheiro.

_**  
**_Seguiu para o quarto à sua direita. Acendeu a luz e vislumbrou Mime, deitado na cama, quieto, com a respiração fraca e lenta. Era possível duvidar-se até mesmo de que estivesse vivo. Sentou-se ao lado do Guerreiro Deus e deslizou uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiro-alaranjado. Apesar de não estar acordado, era possível reparar o sofrimento dele nas feições de seu rosto. Cantou uma melodia triste, porém, bonita.

_**Lay your head down **_

**(Repouse sua cabeça)**

**  
**_**And sleep on my shoulder **_

**(E durma no meu colo)**

_**  
Lay your head down**_

**Repouse sua cabeça)**

_**  
And start a new dream**_

**(E começa um novo sonho)**

_**  
And for tonight**_

**E à noite)**

_**  
th**__**e moment is over**_

**O momento está acabado)  
**_**  
Drift in a lullaby**_

**Atraído em uma canção de ninar)**

_**  
Here where the stars reside**_

**(Aqui onde as estrelas residem)**

_**And angels are always seen**_

**(E anjos são sempre vistos)**

_**  
Lay your head down**_

**Repouse sua cabeça)**

_**  
The stars they have whispered**_

**As estrelas têm sussurrarado)**

_**  
Hear what they say**_

**Ouça o que elas dizem)**

_**  
And know that it means**_

**(E sabe que isso importa)**

_**The moon is your guide**_

**(A lua é sua guia)**

_**  
The stars they have kissed her**_

**As estrelas a beijaram)**

_**  
As she g**__**oes gently by**_

**Enquanto ela gentilmente vai pra)  
**_**  
Light as a babys eye**_

**Luz enquanto um bebê olha)**

_**  
Save on a fairytales dream**_

**(Salvo em um sonho de contos de fadas)**

_**And start a new dream**_

**E começa um novo sonho)**

Monique terminou a música, e teve a leve impressão que no rosto impassível do rapaz, viu um leve sorriso nos lábios.


	2. Complexos e Afetos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, quanto aos originais, é só dar os créditos e me falar qual fic é

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, quanto aos originais, é só dar os créditos e me falar qual fic é pra eu ler! n.n**

**A Ninfa da Lua**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Complexos e Afetos**

_**Lay your head down **_

**(Repouse sua cabeça)**

**  
**_**And sleep on my shoulder **_

**(E durma no meu colo)**

_**Lay your head down**_

**(Repouse sua cabeça)**

_**  
And start a new dream**_

**(E começa um novo sonho)**

A jovem ninfa de cabelos ondulados e prateados dormia serenamente. O peito subia e descia lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo calmo da respiração.

Os olhos rosados abriram-se lentamente. A luz que incidiu sobre seus olhos era tênue e de um azul quase inexistente, deixando o quarto com um ar misterioso. Tentou levantar-se, mas um peso em seu peito o impediu. Até que era agradável, pensou. Levou sua mão para cima na intenção de descobrir do que se tratava, surpreendendo-se em sentir os fios macios, longos e ondulados dos cabelos da encarnação de uma Nascia, mas ainda uma ninfa, mesmo que o mais mortal possível.

Reparou que a tênue luz que iluminava fracamente o quarto vinha da jovem que dormia serenamente, mas com uma expressão de dor. O cosmo da garota parecia triste, sem vida... Não sabia se a acordava ou voltava a dormir. A expressão em seu rosto dava-lhe um ar tão cansado que ele duvidava se acordá-la seria algo bom. Passou lentamente os dedos finos pelos cabelos longos e prateados. Era uma cor linda em sua opinião mais sincera. O cheiro suave de chuva que a jovem exalava o tranqüilizava. Lentamente, adormeceu, com um dos braços por sobre os ombros da jovem.

Monique acordou lentamente ao sentir um peso em seus ombros. Ao ver que se tratava de um dos braços de Mime, deduziu que ele acordara enquanto ela adormecera. Deduzir esse fato fez a jovem ninfa elevar seu cosmo de felicidade, irradiando o quarto com a tênue luz azul que ficara menos transparente, e tirando com cuidado o braço do rapaz de seus ombros, correu para a cozinhar, preparar algo para quando o Guerreiro Deus acordasse.

Não sabia o que fazia. Ele era de Asgard, enquanto ela era uma italiana. Será que ele gostaria de uma macarronada? Não sabia, mas era o que fazia melhor.

Mime acordou novamente e lentamente. Desta vez, nada sentia sobre si. O quarto estava escuro e apenas divisava a silhueta da porta em meio à fraca luz que penetrava no quarto pelas laterais. Levantou-se cuidadoso e tateando, encontrou o interruptor. Acendeu a luz e viu que o quarto era pintado em azul-gelo, não havia muito móveis, somente a cama, uma cômoda e uma penteadeira. Também não era muito grande, até mesmo pequeno, se podia dizer.

Abriu a porta e encontrou-se um corredor não muito longo, com outras três portas. Uma no final, outra ao lado da sua, numa distância não muito grande e na parede oposta a do quarto onde se encontrava, situada entre as duas outras portas, mais ou menos, uma aberta, de onde provinha uma forte luz. Andou até la cautelosamente, expiando com um olho para dentro do cômodo. Era uma cozinha com até mesmo muitos utensílios para a aparência simples do local.

No fogão, mexendo numa panela de inox com uma colher de pau. Percebera pelo cabelo que era a mesma que mais cedo dormia com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, pelos longos cabelos prateados e ondulados. A tiara vinho com uma rosa dava-lhe um ar inocente.

Sentindo-se observada, Monique virou-se e deparou-se com aqueles olhos rosados fitando-lhe atentamente, ainda não os havia visto abertos. Havia achado-o já quase morto. Se não fosse seu cosmo de Nápeia que tinha, ele estaria morto. Sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido com o coração batendo de forma tão rápida que parecia que ia rasgar seu peito e saltar para fora, sentindo o rosto mais quente, voltando novamente a atenção para à panela, com o olhar baixo.

Mime aproximou-se de Monique e parou ao lado da italiana.

Mime: Onde estou e quem é você? – perguntou seco à jovem, que ganhou uma coloração ainda mais forte no rosto.

Monique: Está em Chipre, no Santuário de Afrodite, e eu sou Monique, a reencarnação de uma Nápeia. – respondeu num fio de voz. – Por favor, sente-se enquanto termino o jantar. – pediu apontando para a pequena mesa numa extremidade da cozinha, colocada de canto, de forma a ter apenas metade das cadeiras.

O rapaz olhou-a curioso. Agia como se nunca tivesse visto um homem em sua vida, toda quieta e constrangida, como se tivesse crescido com um irmão raivoso e ciumento ou então em uma família rica que a prendia em casa desde pequena. Antes de sentar-se onde ela indicara, lançou um olhar à roupa que ela usava. O vestido longo, rodado e cinza lunar tinha um decote pequeno em V com um tecido cinza em volta franzidos e um casaco que ia até os joelhos meio rodado, prateado e de mangas largas a partir do cotovelo e franzidas. Mostrava absolutamente nada, indo contra as roupas costumeiras das Nápeias, até onde ele sabia.

Monique cozinhava em silêncio. Não conseguia falar o que quer que fosse perto dele sem corar e sentir seu coração disparar e sua mão tremer.

**XxX**

_**Não eu não vou te deixar ir embora assim**_

_**  
Nada vai funcionar sem você aqui**_

_**  
Mas algo me diz meu mundo vai cair em pedaços**_

_**  
E quanto aos nossos planos e todas as promessas**_

_**  
Agora é muito tarde pra tentar me desculpar**_

_**  
**_Uma jovem de cabelos longos e rosa choque andava apressada e emburrada pelos corredores do templo, os olhos azul-petróleo emitiam um brilho perigoso, como se avisasse que ninguém se aproximasse ou conheceria o Tártaro ao vivo e em cores.

Jovem: Como ele pode falar aquilo pra mim?! Thor vai conhecer o Tártaro, o mundo de Anúbis ou de Hell, tanto faz, mas ele vai passar desta pra melhor depois do que me disse! – falou entre dentes, andando firme.

Saiu do templo e encontrou uma mulher de cabelos cinzentos e ondulados, até os joelhos, com olhos azuis, usando um vestido longo grego, branco bordado com fios de ouro e um cinto como o da mitologia usado por Afrodite, feito pelo deus Hefesto, que a barrou.

Jovem: Abdera, sai da minha frente! – falou raivosa, ameaçando dar uma voadora na sacerdotisa.

Abdera: Milene, controle-se! Você é a sacerdotisa da grande Afrodite mais nova de todas, e também a mais rebelde, e se continuar com seu atual desempenho nas festas Afrodisíacas de nossa deusa, logo me substituíra como sacerdotisa-chefe! Sabe bem que estou atingindo o tempo limite como sacerdotisa! – falou autoritária, com uma expressão de desagrado.

Milene: Mas, Abdera! Aquele Guerreiro Deus que você me mandou cuidar depois de curá-lo, me chamou de prostituta por causa das festas em homenagem à Afrodite! – falou apontando para si mesma, entre dentes, com a voz alterada e ameaçando uma manifestação rara de cosmo entre as sacerdotisas.

Abdera: Você é uma prostituta **sagrada**! – frisou o sagrada. - Você é uma representação terrena de Afrodite por causa disso, assim como eu e todas as outras sacerdotisas! – falou aproximando-se da jovem e colocando as mãos nos ombros desta. Abdera tinha Milene como uma filha, pelo fato da jovem ser filha de uma serva do Santuário de quem tinha sido muito amiga antes que morresse ao dar à luz a Milene. Havia criado-a e treinado-a para se tornar uma sacerdotisa.

Milene: Hunf... Tanto faz, sou uma mulher que durante as festas afrodisíacas faz sexo com um monte de homens... Não sei como nós, prostitutas sagradas, ainda não pegamos nenhuma doença... – falou abaixando a cabeça, cruzando os braços e desvencilhando-se das mãos de Abdera, dando meia volta e caminhando novamente para o templo de Afrodite. (N/A: As festas em homenagem à Afrodite eram chamadas de afrodisíacas e eram celebradas por toda a Grécia, especialmente em Atenas e Corinto. Suas sacerdotisas eram prostitutas sagradas, que representavam a Deusa, e o sexo com elas era considerado um meio de adoração e contato com Afrodite. Como podem bem ver, a Milene tem certo complexo por esse fato. :P)

Abdera balançou a cabeça negativamente. Milene não aceitava o fato de ser o que era. Na verdade, tornara-se sacerdotisa quase porque ela havia obrigado-a. Quando criança, seu sonho era tornar-se sacerdotisa de Afrodite, mas também, Abdera nunca lhe contara o que faziam durante as festas. Quando Milene descobriu o que faziam, tentou fugir do teste para se tornar sacerdotisa, escondendo-se no templo de Ártemis, na verdade, pedira para Monique, sua melhor amiga, escondê-la, e nunca teriam pensado em procurá-la no templo se não fosse o fato que as saídas do Santuário eram fortemente vigiadas e ela não se encontrava em nenhum outro local.


	3. Sentimentos e Carinhos

Por favor, quem lê a fic, eu gostaria de pedir que comentasse pelo menos uma vez, para eu ter certeza que não escrevo a fic à

Por favor, quem lê a fic, eu gostaria de pedir que comentasse pelo menos uma vez, para eu ter certeza que não escrevo a fic à toa.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, quanto aos originais, passem o nome da fic pra eu ler e colocar os créditos e tá tudo acertado xD.

A Ninfa da Lua

**Capítulo 3:**

**Sentimentos e Carinhos**

_**And for tonight**_

**(E à noite)**

_**  
the moment is over**_

**(O momento está acabado)  
**_**  
Drift in a lullaby**_

**(Atraído em uma canção de ninar)**

_**  
Here where the stars reside**_

(Aqui onde as estrelas residem)

Haviam terminado de comer. Mime olhava para Monique sem entender o porque de tamanho silêncio. Para sua sorte, a italiana estava de costas, lavando os pratos, vasilhas e panelas, ou com certeza teria fugido do local.

Quando a jovem terminou de lavar a louça, virou-se para o Guerreiro Deus e perguntou-lhe se não queria tomar um banho. O rapaz disse que sim e Monique lhe indicou a última porta do corredor, entregando-lhe um embrulho de roupas.

Ao constatar que Mime fechara a porta, Monique suspirou pesadamente. Nunca imaginara que fosse tão difícil a convivência com um homem. Poucas vezes conversara com um homem. Essa poucas vezes tratavam-se, no essencial, as Festas Afrodisíacas de Afrodite e os guardas do Santuário, mais silenciosos do que jamais vira alguém ser.

Foi até a sala e deixou-se cair no sofá, apoiando a cabeça para trás. Ficara muito nervosa antes, durante e depois do jantar. O olhar de Mime, tão penetrante e interessado sobre si, a incomodava, não sabia porque. Pegou uma mecha do cabelo prateado e começou a penteá-la com os dedos, nervosamente e rapidamente. Sempre o fazia quando ficava muito nervosa.

Levantou-se e desceu as escadas, abrindo a porta que dava para o templo, ao olhar o calendário pendurado na parede. A lua se tornaria cheia naquela noite, quando teria mais luz, dia de sacrifícios em honra à Ártemis. Tinha que preparar o templo e o altar, logo os sacerdotes iriam chegar com os animais para o sacrifício. Tinha também que preparar a Corça de Ártemis, esta sempre presenciava os sacrifícios.

Andou pelo corredor, até chegar à pedra que havia colocado para impedir que a corça fugisse durante a noite. Concentrou seu cosmo de ninfa e a pedra sumiu.

Selene (N/A: Filha dos titãs Hipérião e Téia, deusa da Lua e irmã de Hélios, o Sol, e Éos, a Aurora) já percorrera um terço de seu percurso. Tinha ainda três horas antes do sacrifício para preparar tudo. A noite estava brilhante e a tempestade de mais cedo sequer dava sinais de ter ocorrido. As poucas nuvens brancas meio azuladas passeavam ao sabor do vento.

Porém, não sabia estar sendo observada.

XxXLendo Nuvens

_**Lento Movimento**_

_**E tu vens**_

_**Vens de vidas já vividas**_

Estava lá, observando a entrada do templo de sua tia. Estava fechado. Sabia bem quem vivia naquele templo, quem cuidava do templo. A reencarnação de uma ninfa, que desde que chegara naquele Santuário, era observada pelo deus de longas asas azul-noite. Os olhos azul-noite escuro brilhavam a luz de Selene, esperançosos. Os cabelos negros e em cachos bagunçados balançaram quando a brisa de Zéfiro (N/A: Deus do vento oeste, liderado, assim como os outros deuses do vento, por Éolo, o deus superior do vento), parecendo querer levar todos os pensamentos do deus em relação à italiana embora. O filho de Afrodite e Ares, irmão de Eros e Harmonia, parecia ter sido flechado por uma de suas próprias flechas.

Escondido por entre aqueles rochedos do Santuário localizado em Chipre, somente do alto era possível ver o deus do amor incorrespondido. Anteros não compreendia o porque de um templo dedicado à Ártemis no Santuário de sua mãe, quando, na verdade, deveria encontrar-se nas ruínas de Éfeso, na atual Turquia.

Quando a pedra sumiu, soube que ela apareceria. Seu rosto iluminou-se com um enorme sorriso ao ver aqueles olhos cinzentos e cabelos ondulados e prateados. Ao ver o que mais queria, achou melhor voltar para o Olimpo, antes que seus irmãos viessem atrás de si.

XxX

_Eu sei, nada vai mudar_

_  
Mas tenho tanta coisa pra falar_

_  
Sobre você (sobre você), sobre mim, sobre nós_

_  
Tente me ouvir agora (tente me ouvir agora)_

Milena, ao voltar ao templo dedicado à Afrodite, dirigiu-se rapidamente aos seus aposentos. Thor estava demasiado distraído e não percebeu a sacerdotisa entrar. Percebeu-a no local somente quando a porta foi batida com força tremenda, fazendo com que todas as paredes tremessem de forma assustadora.

Thor: Caramba... – murmurou com medo que ela viesse socar-lhe, porém, para sua surpresa, passou direto, indo para o próprio quarto, batendo com força a porta deste, e pó caiu do teto.

Milena: Ele não tem o direito de falar comigo do jeito que falou! Não tem! – os olhos marejaram. Apesar do que Thor falara, sabia que Eros gostava de brincar com as sacerdotisas da irmã de vez em quando e dessa vez, ela tinha sido a vítima. Deixou-se cair na cama, sentindo que as lágrimas que tentava segurar com tanto afinco haviam conseguido escorrer-lhe pelos olhos e morrendo no lençol. Nascera em Chipre, era filha de uma criada das guardiãs, porém, órfã. E ainda por cima, era filha de um adultério. Sempre soubera disso, e por isso quem era o marido de sua mãe se enforcara pouco tempo depois de seu nascimento, e seu pai biológico fugira de Chipre para algum outro lugar do mundo. Fora criada em meio às sacerdotisas, fora treinada para ser uma prostituta sagrada, mas não gostava da vida que tinha.

Queria voltar o tempo. Conseguiria fugir do teste final para ser sacerdotisa, não indo para o templo de Ártemis, mas escondendo-se em algum lugar onde jamais pensariam em procurá-la... Um lugar onde somente as sacerdotisas iniciantes tinham permissão de entrar. Mas era tão inexperiente que o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à cabeça foi o Templo de Ártemis, onde sua melhor amiga vivia.

Levantou-se, limpando o rosto e indo até a janela. Viu Cristine e Caroline treinando com Carya, a Líder de todo o Santuário. As duas viviam ali praticamente sua vida toda. Caroline era filha de uma sacerdotisa, e Cristine, ela nascera no Santuário de Eros, em Corinto, mas devido à uma romã nas costas, o sinal das Guardiãs Reais de Afrodites, fora enviada para Chipre. Conhecia as duas. Olhou mais adiante e viu que três estranhas chegavam ao santuário. Franziu o cenho e achou prudente ir até lá, ver do que se tratava.

Ao chegar, reparou melhor que eram jovens em missão, e a líder do Santuário já falava com elas. Caroline e Cristine conversavam com duas das três. A mais velha, aparentemente, com cabelos no meio das costas muito negros e cacheado e olhos negros, usando uma armadura com longas asas prateadas, um capacete do bico de um falcão, uma armadura inteiramente negra e um colar com o símbolo do Vento. Soube imediatamente que se tratava da Guerreira do Vento de Zéfiro, o vento Oeste. As outras duas, uma Flautista de Gaia, a Flautista da Epigéia Africana, e uma Vulcana de Hefesto e de Héstia, usando a Lava Gêmea de Salamandra.


	4. Pela úlitma vez

Pure-Petit Cat: Infelismente, nunca vi Fushigi Yugi

**Pure-Petit Cat: Infelismente, nunca vi Fushigi Yugi... É muita coisa pra uma cabecita só... Então, somos duas que gostariam de ter uma corça prateada! Quem ser Gackt? O.o (alienada) Nem me fale! É complicado demais pensar como ela "odeia sua vida, ocupação, etc..." pra escrever! Tenho que me colocar no lugar dela! Sério que achou o caramba do Thor engraçado? Somos duas! xD Puxa, eu não sou mágica para hipnotizar as pssoas não! Ou... será que sou?! o.o Bem, cá está a continuação dessa fic fofa, como você mesma disse! (PS: Me passa seu MSN?!)**

**Anzula: Que bom que gostou! Quanto ao tamanho... Bem, tenho sérios problemas para escrever capítulos longos... u.u'''''''''''''''**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e cia. Não me pertencem, muito menos a mitologia grega, quanto aos originais, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar pra eu ler a fic, e tudo acertado!**

**A Ninfa Da Lua**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Pela Última Vez**

_**And angels are always seen**_

**(E anjos são sempre vistos)**

_**  
Lay your head down**_

**(Repouse sua cabeça)**

_**  
The stars they have whispered**_

**(As estrelas têm sussurrado)**

_**  
**__**Hear what they say**_

**(Ouça o que elas dizem)**

Correu o olhar nervoso pela sala. O templo estava pronto para os sacrifícios em honra à Ártemis, somente mais alguns minutos e estes se iniciariam e tinha que presenciá-los, e tinha que avisar a Mime que demoraria para voltar, porém, não encontrava o rapaz.

Foi quando viu Mime saindo do quarto, os cabelos ainda estavam um pouco úmidos, e a roupa que lhe dera caíram muito bem. Bem demais para i gosto da Napéia, pois marcava bem os músculos tão bem trabalhados ao longo dos anos. Fora visitada por Fantasia (N/A: Única filha de Hypnos, personificação do devaneio) e ficara abandonada aos próprios pensamentos.

Mime: Monique? – perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem perigosamente... Para ela.

Monique: Ah...! – exclamou, sentindo a face aquecer-se terrivelmente – Mime... – murmurou, contemplando a face do Guerreiro Deus – É que vai começar o ritual em honra à Ártemis, e eu preciso presenciá-lo. Então, eu vou demorar pra voltar. – falou tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos, que teimavam em disparar.

Mime: Ok... – falou fitando os olhos cor-de-lua da jovem atentamente, que desviou o olhar para baixo. Era como se à conhecesse há muito tempo... Todos os ferimentos que tinha quando a luta contra Ikki de Fênix terminou, estavam curados, e pelo que percebera, olhando no calendário que havia na cozinha, passara-se cinco meses desde o episódio em Asgard.

Observou Monique um pouco melhor. Tinha a pele branca, levemente prateada, chamava-lhe a atenção. Os lábios finos e rosados lhe atraíam como um poderoso ima. Uma vontade de louca de aproximar-se mais o invadiu, e foi o que fez, erguendo com uma das mãos o rosto fino da jovem, de forma a forçar-lhe a lhe olhar nos olhos, vendo-a enrubescer ao tê-lo tão próximo de si. Respiravam lentamente, de forma que as respirações misturavam-se lentamente, diferente dos corações descompassados que batiam no peito de cada um.

A Napéia fechou os olhos, assim como o asgardiano, tentando controlar a própria respiração, quando um perfume de artemisa (N/A: Planta dedicada à Ártemis)lhe invadiu as narinas. Virou-se, abrindo os olhos com brusquidão e correndo escada abaixo, afinal, a cerimônia estava começando.

Ao não sentir mais o rosto de Monique em suas mãos, Mime abriu os olhos, À tempo de vê-la desaparecer na escada circular. Sentiu brevemente o cheiro de artemisa e compreendeu que era a cerimônia em honra a Ártemis que se iniciava. Não soube porquê, mas sentiu-se extremamente desanimado pela ninfa ter se afastado tão bruscamente, mas nada disse, pois também se amaldiçoava mentalmente, por ser tão estúpido em tentar fazer atos tão impensados. Virou-se e andou até o quarto, indo dormir.

**XxX**

_**Ouço o mar contar**_

_**Fábulas de marinheiros**_

_**Brigas e bebida farta**_

_**Antes que o navio parta outra vez**_

Em meio aos sacerdotes, sem ser visto ou sentido, o deus observava o ritual do qual seria dado o início, e estranhava Monique ainda não haver chegado para presenciá-lo. Quando algumas Sacerdotisas começaram a andar por entre o corredor principal do templo, cada qual com um ramo de Artemisa em mãos, impreguinando o templo com o seu perfume, viu a Napéia descer correndo a escadaria e fechar as portas de pedra atrás de si, indo para o lado da Corça de Ártemis. Estava muito vermelha e percebia-se que estava nervosa.

Abriu as longas asas azul-noite, e iria sair voando, em direção  
à casa onde a jovem vivia, quando sentiu alguém pousar a mão em seu ombro suavemente. Ao virar-se, viu sua tia, Ártemis, à olhar-lhe com certa raiva. Os cabelos verdes e ondulados estavam presos no alto da cabeça num coque, adornado de ouro e prata, com uma longa toga prateada cobrindo-lhe o corpo, com um cito de prata e uma safira no centro, talhada cuidadosamente em forma de lua.

Ártemis: Pensei que fosse presenciar o ritual, como sempre fez, Anteros. – falou com uma voz calma, porém, com um tom de ameaça.

Anteros: Dessa vez não, tia. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver... – disse sumindo.

Ártemis meneou a cabeça em negação.

Ártemis: Isso não vai terminar bem... – murmurou, preocupada.

**XxX**

_**É pela última vez**_

_**  
É pela última vez**_

_**  
Eu quero que prometa**_

_**  
Todo seu destino é meu**_

_**É pela última vez**_

_**  
É pela última vez**_

_**  
Eu quero que prometa**_

_**  
Todo seu destino é meu**_

Guiava as jovens em missão pelo Santuário, mostrando como o local era, junto as duas que estavam sendo treinadas para se tornarem Guardiãs, e, para sua infelicidade, Thor tinha que vir junto, e como conseqüência, não paravam de discutir.

Luane: Interferimos? – perguntou a de cabelos negros à Caroline, vendo que faltava pouco para os dois começarem a se enforcarem.

Caroline: Só vai piorar a situação... – Respondeu, passando um espelho à Cristine.

Jenyty: Conheço casais assim... É só deixar eles discutirem que logo, logo se acertam. Afinal, como meu mestre dizia, em briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher. – disse a Vulcana, possuidora de longos cabelos vermelho-fogo em camadas e olhos laranja-fogo, balançando uma das mãos displicentemente. Recebeu um olhar reprovador de Cristine.

Cristine: Eles não são marido e mulher. – murmurou com raiva.

Jenyty: Pois parecem. – disse fazendo cara de inocente.

Paole: Dois que conheço quase morreram sem ficarem juntos... – falou a Flautista, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, cruzando os braços e olhando atentamente para Thor e Milena.

Cristine: Tenebroso... – murmurou, olhando-a como que pedindo explicações.

Paole: Um, é que a deusa a qual protejo, Gaia, e também Ísis e Neftis, estavama paixonadas pelo love da minha amifa Flautista, e se não fossem hera e Sakadi, nunque eles iriam ficar juntos... O outro, o love de outra amiga minha Flautista quase foi morto pela irmã Hamadríade dela que ela nem sabia que existia... Se não me engano, eles eram Guerreiros Deuses... – disse erguendo os ombros, vendo os olhares pasmos sobre si.

Caroline: Esse aí também é um Guerreiro Deus... Mas não vamos lhe falar, não ainda, pelo menos. – murmurou fazendo uma cara nada inocente.

Milena não sabia se ria ou chorava, se abraçava Thor ou batia nele, estava mais perdida que cego em tiroteio, tudo porque o Guerreiro Deus tinha vindo "virado no Jiraiya" (N/A: Expressão usada por um amigo do meu pai. Decidi "roubar" um pouco xD), como Monique diria. Usava de todos os artifícios que conhecia para irritar a sacerdotisa.

Thor: Mesmo que seja somente durante as festas, isso não muda o fato de que você transa com um monte de homens! – falava quase gritando, comr aqiva.

Milena: Mas é em honra à Afrodite! Ao insultar uma sacerdotisa de Afrodite, insulta a própria deusa! Como você se sentiria se eu insultasse uma sacerdotisa de Freyja (N/A: Deusa nórdica do amor, da luxúria e da beleza, equivalente à Afrodite, conhecida também como Fraiya) ou Odin?! (N/A: Esse eu nem preciso falar...) – perguntou, irritada, controlando-se para não avançar no pescoço do rapaz.

Thor: Me irritaria muito! – respondeu, soltando fogo pelos olhos.

Milena: É assim que Afrodite, Hefesto e todos os amantes de Afrodite ficam! – falou, dando um basta no assunto, andando na frente, determinada, enquanto era possível ver uma fumaça cinzenta sobre a cabeça de Thor. Era a última vez que respondia às provocações de Thor daquele jeito. Na próxima, ah, ele teria que engolir tudo o que dissera, ah, se teria...

Jenyty: O que eu disse? – falou orgulhosa, cruzando os braços, vendo gotas escorrerem nas frontes das outras quatro.


	5. Sete Mares

**A todos que acompanham a fic, agora aceito comentários OFF... E me perdoem por um cap. TÃO curto... X.X**

**Anzula: Eu tento e tento, Anzula, mas, bem... Acho assim, se escrever o cap. muito longo, acabo contando coisa que eu queria deixar pro próximo cap., sabe?**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e cia. Não me pertencem, muito menos a mitologia grega, quanto aos originais, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar pra eu ler a fic, e tudo acertado!**

**A Ninfa da Lua**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Sete Mares**

**And know that it means**

**(E sabe que isso importa)**

The moon is your guide

**(A lua é sua guia)**

**The stars they have kissed her**

**(As estrelas a beijaram)**

**As she goes gently by**

**(Enquanto ela gentilmente vai pra)**

Após o ritual, Monique foi para cima rapidamente. Sentou-se no sofá pesadamente, espreguiçando-se. Aqueles rituais acabavam consigo. Precisava levantar e ir para o quarto, deitar e dormir, mas estava tão cansada, que nem forças para se levantar tinha. Acabou deitando e dormindo no sofá mesmo, sendo embalada pelo som da chuva que começava a cair.

**XxX**

_**Olha o céu**_

_**Enquanto a chuva coloca seu véu**_

_**Sobre a flor da nossa idade**_

Como um deus, podia entrar onde quisesse, ir aonde queria, em questão de segundos. Logo, apareceu na sala da casa da Napéia. As longas assas negro noite esticaram-se, livres, e Anteros andou na direção do sofá, onde Monique estava adormecida, meio encolhida.

Anteros: Monique... – sussurrou, acariciando a face alva, observando-a ressonar baixo, o peito subir e descer lentamente.

Tomou-a nos braços e andou silenciosamente até o quarto da jovem, colocando-a na cama e cobrindo-lhe. A Napéia puxou o cobertor e encolheu-se na cama, como uma criança de seis anos. O deus curvou-se sobre ela e deu-lhe um terno beijo no topo da testa, acariciando os cabelos prateados. O perfume de nenúfares que ela exalava era encantador e inebriante. Afastou-se, vendo-a remexer-se e virar- para o outro lado, dormindo profundamente. Uma faísca de ira transpassou os olhos do deus, que sumiu em seguida.

**XxX**

_**Agora o mundo me deixa sem defesa**_

_**Todos me olham mas realmente ninguém vê**_

_**Ninguém vê que estou sozinho agora**_

_**Tenho que esquecer  
**  
_

Olhava atentamente para o guarda-roupa aberto. Novamente, Thor enchera-lhe a paciência e torrado-a por completo. Agora existiam apenas cinzas da mesma, e Milene estava escolhendo a roupa perfeita para mostrar que em seu território, ele não tinha vez. Pegou um vestido vermelho até os calcanhares tomara que caia com uma racha do lado direito até a cintura e um vestido preto frente-única até a metade das coxas, deixando as costas e as pernas generosamente expostas. Escolheu o mais provocante, ou seja, o preto, obviamente. Estava vestindo-o quando ouviu o Guerreiro Deus chamar-lhe do lado de fora da casa.

Thor: Vai demorar muito pra terminar de limpar essa casa, Milene?! Tô cansando de ficar aqui fora! – disse irritado, quase colocando a porta abaixo.

Milene: Já vai! Mais cinco minutos! – disse finalizando o visual com um batom vermelho-sangue e colocando sandálias de salto quinze agulha e pretas.

Abriu a porta, escondendo-se atrás da mesma enquanto o Guerreiro Deus entrava. Assim que Thor encontrava-se dentro da casa, apagou a luz enquanto trancava a porta. Era impossível descrever a expressão no rosto do asgardiano, mas era possível afirmar com certeza que ficara surpreso e, por que não, um pouco assustado. Sentiu um hálito quente em sua orelha e ouviu uma voz doce e sedutora, enquanto mãos delicadas seguravam seu braço, impedindo-o de fugir como planejava.

Milene: Você mexeu com quem não devia, agora vai agüentar as conseqüências. – disse doce e sedutora, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha do Guerreiro Deus.

**XxX**

Não muito longa da janela da sala da casa de Milene, um grupinho de cinco jovens olhavam interessadas através da janela, curiosas pelos acontecimentos... Até o momento em que a luz se apagou.

Paole: Deixem comigo! Tenho a visão de um felino, narro os acontecimentos pra vocês. – disse empertigando-se, preparando-se para começar a narrar, até que uma espécie de "muralha" colocou-se na frente de todas.

Luane: Deixemos eles sozinho agora... Vamos, antes que nos descubram! – disse empurrando todas para longe do local, que foram, contra a vontade, mas foram.


	6. Luna Quieres ser Madre

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e cia. Não me pertencem, muito menos a mitologia grega, quanto aos originais, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar pra eu ler a fic, e tudo acertado!**

**A Ninfa da Lua**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Luna Quieres Ser Madre**

Light as a babys eye

(Luz enquanto um bebê olha)

Save on a fairytales dream

(Salvo em um sonho de contos de fadas)

And start a new dream

(E começa um novo sonho)

Abriu os olhos cinza-lunar, encontrando a luz do sol incidindo sobre os mesmos. Piscou várias vezes, acostumando-os à luz. Levantou-se, espreguiçando manhosamente. Bocejou e então percebeu que estava em seu quarto, e não na sala, onde caíra no sono. Deduziu que Mime a levara para lá. Inconscientemente, sorriu.

Abriu o armário, pegando um vestido até os joelhos branco-lua. Ia tomar um banho, afinal, ainda era cedo, e não importava que horas dormia, todos os dias, as seis e meia estava de pé, sempre.

Saiu do quarto, indo direto para o banheiro, tomando um rápido banho. Tinha ainda muitos afazeres como sacerdotisa, além de providenciar o café da manhã de Mime. O vestido moldou-lhe perfeitamente o corpo pequeno e magro, mas nem por isso deixando de ser bonito.

Entrou na cozinha, pensando no que faria de café da manhã, porém, teve que desistir da idéia, pois encontrou Mime já cuidando do café.

Mime: Monique! Pensei que fosse acordar mais tarde, afinal, chegou tarde. – disse virando-se e cumprimentando a ninfa com um sorriso. – Espero que não se importe de eu ter invavido a cozinha um pouco, sabe... – disse com uma gotinha escorrendo, vendo a ninfa disse que não se importava. – Espere só um pouco, já está quase pronto! Queira se sentar. – disse puxando uma cadeira à mesa, fazendo sinal para Monique sentar. Assim que a italiana sentou-se, o Guerreiro Deus empurrou a cadeira.

A jovem não sabia direito o que acontecia consigo, mas sempre que estava próxima de Mime, sentia seu coração disparar. Talvez fosse o tal amor cujo um dos filhos de Afrodite representava. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, suspirando. Viu Mime voltar para o fogão, em seguida, trazendo pão, queijo, algumas frutas, bifes e leite quente.

Mime: Espero que esteja bom. A cozinha nunca foi minha área. – disse sorrindo um pouco tímido, sentando à mesa. Monique riu com a afirmação do rapaz, servindo-se da comida.

Monique: Está ótimo! – disse mastigando um pedaço de bife, sorrindo com os lábios.

Mime: Olha! Não fala de boca cheia! – disse sério, rindo em seguida, fazendo Monique rir mais ainda. Finalmente conseguira arrancar um riso espontâneo da jovem.

Terminaram o café, conversando e rindo. O Guerreiro Deus ajudou a Napéia à lavar e guardar a louça, enquanto conversavam mais um pouco.

Monique: Tenho que ir. Tenho meus afazeres de sacerdotisa de Ártemis para cumprir. – disse com um sorriso triste, preparando-se para sair da cozinha, mas o rapaz segurou seu pulso, de forma firme, mas sem machucá-la.

Mime: Espera. – disse aproximando-se da jovem. Novamente o mesmo desejo louco de beijá-la o dominava, junto com um desconhecido desejo de protegê-la.

Aproximou o rosto, vendo-a recuar alguns passos, mas incapaz de fugir por estar tendo seu pulso segurado, até encontrar a parede, possibilitando ao Guerreiro Deus se aproximar mais, envolvendo sua cintura com cuidado, mas de forma que ela não fugisse. A respiração de ambos estavam descompassadas. O rapaz beijou-a, de forma um tanto ardente. Soltou o pulso da jovem, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos prateado-lua, sentindo-a um pouco tensa, desejando fugir. Não que o beijo não a agradasse, mas era uma sacerdotisa de Ártemis e tinha afazeres que não podiam atrasar. Quando se separaram para pegar ar, com agilidade, desvencilhou-se dos braços de Mime.

Monique: Eu... Eu preciso ir, Mime. Tenho afazeres como sacerdotisa. – falou com a face em chamas, saindo correndo, sem dar oportunidade ao Guerreiro Deus de falar algo.

Apoiou as costas na parede, suspirando. Não tinha idéia do que acontecera consigo para cometer tamanha loucura. Ela era uma sacerdotisa de Ártemis. Era como uma vestal de Héstia. Tinha que permanecer pura. Bateu com a testa na parede à sua frente, maldizendo-se mentalmente.

**XxX**

_**Tonto el que no entienda**_

**(Tolo é aquele que não entende)**

_**Cuenta una leyenda**_

**(Conta uma lenda)**

_**Que una hembra gitana**_

**(Que uma cigana)**

_**Conjuro a la luna**_

**(Pediu à lua)**

_**Hasta el amanecer**_

**(Até o amanhecer)**

_**llorando pedia**_

**(Chorando implorava)**

_**Al llegar el dia**_

**(Que ao chegar o dia)**

_**Desposar un calé**_

**(Casasse com um cigano.)**

Apoiou as costas contra uma coluna, deixando-se escorregar até sentar no chão. Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar os batimentos cardíacos. Parecia que seu coração saltaria de seu peito. Deu graças à Ártemis que apenas ela ficava no Templo durante o dia. A Corça de Ártemis apareceu e esfregou o focinho em seu rosto, pedindo carinho, fazendo Monique rir.

A Napéia levantou-se, acompanhando à corça até fora do templo. Entre seus afazeres estava este: levar a Corça de Ártemis para se alimentar nos pastos do Santuário de Afrodite. Estava andando quando uma jovem de olhos profundamente verdes e cabelos longos e ondulados, de um prateado esverdeado, com curvas suaves, usando um longo vestido de seda com mangas "cortadas", carregando um arco e uma aljava. Imediatamente a jovem ninfa reconheceu-a como Ártemis e curvou-se em respeito à deusa.

_**Tendras a tu hombre**_

**(Você terá o seu homem)**

_**Piel morena**_

**(De pele morena)**

_**Desde el cielo**_

**(Lá do céu)**

_**Hablo la luna llena**_

**(Disse a lua cheia)**

_**Pero a cambio quiero**_

**(Mas em troca quero)**

_**El hijo primero**_

**(O primeiro filho)**

_**Que le engendres a el**_

**(Que você tiver com ele)**

_**Que quien su hijo inmola**_

**(Porque aquela que sacrifica o seu filho)**

_**Para no estar sola**_

**(Para não estar só)**

_**Poco le iba a querer**_

**(Pouco parece querê-lo)**

Ártemis: Não precisa se curvar, Monique. Eu precisava vir e falar com você. – disse gentil, estendendo a mão para a ninfa pegar e levantar-se.

Monique: Grande Ártemis... O que deseja com sua humilde serva? – perguntou levantando-se, mas com o olhar baixo.

Ártemis: Conversar. Como se fôssemos amigas. – disse sorrindo, erguendo o rosto da jovem com o indicador.

_**Luna quieres ser madre**_

**(Lua quer ser mãe)**

_**Y no encuentras querer**_

**(Mas não encontra um amor)**

_**Que te haga mujer**_

**(Que lhe faça mulher)**

_**Dime luna de plata**_

**(Diga lua de prata)**

_**Que pretendes hacer**_

**(O que pretende fazer)**

_**con un nino de piel**_

**(Com uma criança de pele)**

_**hijo de la luna**_

**(Filho da lua)**

Ártemis: Para começar, não precisa ficar se culpando pelo beijo que Mime lhe deu. Você tem a oportunidade de provar o doce cálice do amor, aproveite-a, pois esse cálice já lhe foi tomado uma vez. Não quero que seja tomado de você novamente. – disse começando a andar, fazendo sinal para Monique acompanhá-la até a praia. A Corça seguia sua mestra, andando ao seu lado, feliz por ela estar ali.

Monique ficou sem palavras. Por que Ártemis estava lhe falando aquilo? Ela era uma sacerdotisa. Não podia ter relações com um homem que não fosse estritamente amizade.

Ártemis: Eu estou lhe dando autorização para que cruze as barreiras entre sacerdotisas de Ártemis e homens. – disse frisando o eu. – Você pode, diferente de mim. – disse com um triste sorriso.

_**De padre canela**_

**(De um pai com a pele da cor de canela)**

_**Nacio un nino**_

**(Nasceu um menino)**

_**Blanco como el lomo**_

**(Branco com o ramo)**

_**De un armino**_

**(De um arminho)**

_**con los ojos grises**_

**(Com os olhos cinzas)**

_**En vez de aceituna**_

**(Em vez de verdes)**

_**Nino albino de luna**_

**(Filho albino da lua)**

_**Maldita su estampa**_

**(Maldita a sua aparência)**

_**Este hijo es de un payo**_

**(Este não é o filho de um cigano)**

_**Y yo no me lo cayo**_

**(E isso eu não vou tolerar)**

Monique: Por que minha mestra está tão triste? – perguntou parando de andar, aroximando-se da deusa e abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Ártemis: Porque jurei pelo Estige (N/A: Rio que corre no Hades. Originalmente era uma deusa, mas foi castigada. Os deuses que juram pelo Estige não podem quebrar o juramento ou perderão a imortalidade) que nunca me entregaria à um mortal, mas fui traiçoeiramente ferida de amor pelas Moiras novamente. – debrulhou-se em lágrimas nos braços da sacerdotisa, que ficou sem saber o que fazer direito. Depois de um tempo chorando silenciosamente, a deusa se recompôs, enxugando as lágrimas. Fitou Monique. – Sabe qual o meu maior desejo, Monique?

_**Luna quieres ser madre**_

**(Lua quer ser mãe)**

_**Y no encuentras querer**_

**(Mas não encontra um amor)**

_**Que te haga mujer**_

**(Que lhe faça mulher)**

_**Dime luna de plata**_

**(Diga lua de prata)**

_**Que pretendes hacer**_

**(O que pretende fazer)**

_**con un nino de piel**_

**(Com uma criança de pele)**

_**hijo de la luna**_

**(Filho da lua)**

Monique fez que não, soltando a deusa.

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado**_

**(Pensando ter sido desonrado)**

_**Se fue a su mujer**_

**(Foi até a sua mulher)**

_**Cuchillo en mano**_

**(Com uma faca na mão)**

_**De quien es el hijo?**_

**(De quem é este filho?)**

_**Me has enganado fijo**_

**(Você me enganou)**

_**Y de muerte la hirio**_

**(E de morte a condeno!)**

_**Luego se hizo al monte**_

**(E então ele foi até o bosque)**

_**Con el nino en brazos**_

**(Com o menino nos braços)**

_**Y alli le abandono**_

**(E ali abandonou-o)**

Ártemis: Ser mãe. – disse e uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto.

_**Luna quieres ser madre**_

**(Lua quer ser mãe)**

_**Y no encuentras querer**_

**(Mas não encontra um amor)**

_**Que te haga mujer**_

**(Que lhe faça mulher)**

_**Dime luna de plata**_

**(Diga lua de prata)**

_**Que pretendes hacer**_

**(O que pretende fazer)**

_**con un nino de piel**_

**(Com uma criança de pele)**

_**hijo de la luna**_

**(Filho da lua)**

Monique fitou a deusa, surpresa. Jamais imaginaria que uma das deusas mais puras do Olimpo desejasse ser mãe. Imaginou quem seria o dono do coração de sua mestra, conhecendo os Anjos Celestiais protetores da deusa da Lua. Lamentou que ela tivesse jurado sobre o Estige que jamais se entregaria à um homem. Lamentou que não era possível que trocasem de lugar, pois, se fosse possível, que somente Mnemosine (N/A: Deusa da memória, mãe das nove musas junto de Zeus) e as Moiras soubessem, trocaria de lugar com a deusa.

_**Y en las noches**_

**(E nas noites)**

_**Que haya luna llena**_

**(Que a lua está cheia)**

_**Sera porque el nino**_

**(Será porque o menino)**

_**Este de buenas**_

**(Está de bom humor)**

_**Y si el nino llora**_

**(E se o menino chora)**

_**Menguara la luna**_

**(A lua se faz minguante)**

_**Para hacerle una cuna**_

**(Para fazer-lhe um berço)**

_**Y si el nino llora**_

**(E se o menino chora)**

_**Menguara la luna para**_

**(A lua se faz minguante)**

_**Hacerle una cuna**_

**(Para fazer-lhe um berço)**

**XxX**

**_Vem o sol em arcos_**

**_Íris de divinos olhos_**

**_Vives através do tempo_**

**_Lento movimento_**

**_Em torno de nós_**

Controlou-se para não derrubar a parece ao ver **ele **beijá-la. Controlou-se ao máximo para não aparecer de repente e matar-lhe na frente dela. Mas não. Ela não merecia ver o sangue dele. Não novamente. Já bastava na antigüidade, quando ela mesma tivera que matá-lo para não ser morta, quando o cristianismo estava sendo levado para o norte e ele se recusava a abandonar suas crenças. Quando ela foi uma missionária romana.

Virou, traçando minuciosamente o plano que iria lhe fazer ficar com ela. Precisaria de alguém que conhecesse bem o santuário, que soubesse lutar mas não fosse uma Guardiã de sua mãe. Uma aprendiz. Essa aprendiz iria cuidar do Guerreiro Deus. Primeiramente pensou em Cristine, mas desistiu em seguida. Ela dificilmente era influenciável. Caroline era a melhor opção. E foi ela a escolhida.

Um brilho maligno transpassou os olhos de Anteros. A ninfa seria sua, nem que para isso causasse uma Guerra entre deuses.

**XxX**

**_Você me deu muito mais do que palavras_**

**_Quando tudo não passava de ilusão_**

**_Eu nunca te agradeci por ser sempre assim_**

Espreguiçou-se ao sentir o sol em seu rosto, aquecendo-o. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu. Ela era irresistivel. Thor não mostrara resistência. Além disso, a noite fora maravilhosa para ambos. Levantou-se, colocando uma camisola curta qualquer e indo para a cozinha preparar o café. Com certeza, ela e Thor agora tinham se acertado.

**XxX**

Andava calmamente, acompanhada de um rapaz da mesma idade que si, de olhos laranjas com pupilas em fenda, cabelos revoltos e loiro-areia, com um olho-de-gato no meio da testa. Conversavam amenamente.

Caroline: Você tem mesmo que ir, Cetes? Você é quase um Guardião Real! – disse contrariada, parando de andar.

Cetes: Tenho. Meu lugar não é como Guardião de Afrodite, e sim como Sacerdote dos Deuses Egípcios. Esse é o meu destino desde que nasci. – disse parando ao lado da jovem, erguendo o rosto da jovem com o indicador e apontando o olho de gato no centro da testa. – Ei, Carol. Não faça essa cara. Vamos nos ver de novo. – disse sorrindo, dando um terno beijo nos lábios da jovem. – Tenho que ir. O návio vai partir logo. – Caroline sorriu, beijando Cetes no rosto antes do mesmo sair correndo.

O sorriso tornou-se triste e uma lágrimas solitária escorreu pela face alva. Tinha a sensação que sim, se veriam de novo, mas não como nas condições atuais, de paz.

**Pure-Petit Cat: O capítulo não foi cortado... É que Tenshi já tinha usado toda a imaginação para Hentais em Flautista... n.n''' (sapato atinge Tenshi)**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijos**

**Tenshi Aburame**


	7. A Estratégia do Caos

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e cia. Não me pertencem, muito menos a mitologia grega, quanto aos originais, basta colocar os devidos créditos e me avisar pra eu ler a fic, e tudo acertado!**

**A Ninfa da Lua**

**Capítulo 7:**

**A Estratégia do Caos**

**_A superfície aparente do olhar_**

**_Esconde um mar de lágrimas_**

**_E estórias_**

**_De onde sereias parecem chamar_**

Assim que Monique saíra, Mime sentara-se na sala após achar um livro qualquer que encontrara na estante. O nome era "O Homem do Terno Marrom", de uma tal de Agatha Christie, mas não prestava atenção. Já lera a mesma linha umas vinte vezes e não reparara. Sua mente estava longe, na jovem de cabelos prateados.

Ela era linda, e tinha uma voz tão melodiosa que o fazia viajar pelos sete mares.

**_Há no ar num ato qualquer_**

**_Um certo temor_**

**_Num segundo passa por nós_**

**_Talvez o amor_**

Monique andava pelo Santuário, lá levara a corça para o Templo. Estava refletindo na conversa que tivera com Ártemis. Amava Mime, isso era um fato, mas tinha medo. Medo de se machucar. Medo de que depois ele fosse embora pra sempre e ela ficasse sozinha.

Um servo do santuário apareceu, fazendo uma mesura e lhe entregando um envelope cheio de floreios, enderaçada a si, com letras rebuscadas. Sorriu ao ver de quem era.

**_No pensamento em cavernas sem luz_**

**_Morcegos vêm e voam_**

**_Entre gritos_**

**_Antecipando a estratégia do caos_**

Estava assim, pensando no que fazer em relação à Monique, que teve a impressão de ouvir um grito. Pelo menos julgou ser uma impressão. Só então percebeu que lera a mesma linha diversas vezes. Suspirou, desistindo de ler e devolvendo o livro à estante. Sentou folgadamente no sofá.

A porta abriu-se e Monique entrou. Ficou um tanto sem jeito ao ver Mime na sala. O Guerreiro Deus levantou-se imediatamente ao ver a Napéia entrar.

Mime: Olá, Monique! – disse sorrindo. Viu o envelope nas mãos da jovem. – Recebeu uma carta? – torceu o nariz. Lhe irritava imaginar que algum homem escreveria para a jovem.

Monique: Um convite. Minha tia me enviou. Minha prima vai casar lá na Itália. Infelizmente não vou poder ir... Estava com saudades deles, ou melhor, gostaria de conhecer meu famoso primo Boneli, um cavaleiro de Athena (N/A: Boneli é o nome que dei pro Máscara. Esse casamento aparece no penúltimo capítulo de Doce Vampira). – sorriu singela. Mime suspirou, aliviado.

**_Há do ar, num ato qualquer_**

**_Um certo temor_**

**_Num segundo passa por nós_**

**_Talvez o amor_**

Abraçou Moniquer inesperadamente. A face da jovem ficou em brasas. Não tinha idéia do fazer ou dizer. Decidira seguir o conselho de Ártemis, mas ainda tinha medo.

Mime afastou-se, soltando parcialmente a Napéia. Ainda mantia as mãos nos ombros de Monique. Levou uma das mãos ao queixo da jovem, segurando-o e erguendo o rosto da jovem, que abaixou-o quando fitou-lhe os olhos. Sabia que era algo arriscado, sentia isso, mas não ligava. Sentia que a amava, e não era algo dessa vida.

Beijou-a ternamente, mas quando a sentiu apoiar-se em seus ombros, imediatamente abralou-a pela cintura, aprofundando o beijo e encostando as costas de Monique na parede. Sentia que ela estava receosa, então refreou seus desejos, parando de beijá-la.

Mime: Acho que amo você. – sussurrou com voz enrouquecida, apoiando a testa na testa da jovem, vendo-a com a face em brasas abaixar o olhar.

Monique: Também. – murmurou num fio de voz. Mal abriu a boca para isso.

Mime: Fica linda tímida. – disse num tom nada inocente, vendo-a erguer o rosto surpresa. Aproveitou para roubar um beijo da jovem, vendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha.

_**Feito um pôr-de-dol em mim**_

_**Feito a vida chegando ao fim**_

_**Há um fim?**_

**XxX**

**_Sim_**

**_Existe um mundo_**

**_De lembranças_**

**_Onde dança louca a vida e vai_**

**_Atrás de um par_**

**_Atrás de alguém_**

Encontrou Caroline treinando num lago que havia no Santuário. Sorriu, aproximando-se lentamente. Quando estava próximo, a jovem virou-se na sua direção em posição de ataque.

Ao fitar os olhos azul-noite escuro sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Tinham uma dor profunda que ela enxergava, mas uma chama trêmula e quase apagada de esperança devido à frieza que possuiam. Zéfiro fez os cabelos negros e em cachos bagunçados do deus balançaram junto com os cabelos verdes e brilhantes da aprendiz. Faria tudo por ele, era o que seu coração lhe dizia.

Abaixou as mãos e correu na direção do rapaz, abraçando-o fortemente, surpreendendo-o.

Caroline: Farei o que me pedir para fazer. Sou completamente sua. – murmurou, apertando-o mais entre seus braços, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Anteros.

O deus sorriu, satisfeito, abraçando-a de volta.

Anteros: Então... Mate Mime e me traga sua cabeça... Mas não faça isso na frente de Monique. – disse sorrindo para a jovem, que sorriu de volta com olhar sério, soltando-o e afirmando.

**XxX**

**_Eu sei (eu sei), nada vai mudar_**

**_Mas tenho tanta coisa pra falar_**

**_Sobre você (sobre você), sobre mim, sobre nós_**

**_Tente me ouvir agora (tente me ouvir agora)_**

Assim que acordou, Thor encontrou Milene a fitar-lhe atentamente, deitada sobre si, apoiando a cabeça no peitoral largo do Guerreiro Deus, enquanto comia um morango.

Milene: Bom dia. – disse dando um beijo terno nos lábios do rapaz.

Thor: Bom dia... – respondeu, meio incerto, ainda assimilando o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Milene: Amo você. – sussurrou em tom enrouquecido, mas inocente, ao ouvido do Guerreiro Deus, que se surpreendeu. A sacerdotisa admitira para si mesma que aquela noite fora diferente de qualquer outra e que nenhum outro homem a possuiria. Thor era o homem da sua vida.

E que homem...

**XxX**

Cristine andava feito louca pelo Santuário atrás de Caroline. A aprendiz simplesmente sumira.

No caminho, encontrou Luane, Paole e Jenyty.

Cristine: Olá. Vocês viram a Carol? Aquela doida sumiu! – disse quase arrancando os próprios cabelos.

Luane: Calma. – disse com uma gotinha escorrendo, agitando as mãos em sinal para a jovem se acalmar.

Cristine: Calma?! A Carya já tá louca! Colocou o Santuário de sobre-aviso! Isso não é comum! – disse entrando em desespeto.

Jenyty: A última amiga minha que entrou em desespero, acabou matando o namorado. – disse pensativa.

Paole: Ajudou muito. – disse sarcástica com uma gotinha escorrendo.

Luane fuzilou Jenyty com o olhar. A Vulcana não tinha noção das coisas que falava mesmo...

Jenyty: Que foi? – perguntou ao perceber o olhar da Guerreira do Vento para si.

Luane: Você não tem noção do que fala, né? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, com aparência descrente.

Jenyty apenas ergueu os ombros em sinal de descaso.

Cristine e Paole balançaram as cabeças negativamente.

**Pure-Petit Cat: Tadinha mesmo da Ártemis... Mas não se preocupe, ela vai ficar feliz num futuro não muito distante! n.n Eu também gostava de Milene e Thor brigando, mas tava começando a ficar sem idéias para discussões.**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!**

**Beijos**

**Tenshi Aburame**

**Música: A Estratégia do Caos - RPM**


End file.
